


Enjoy Your Tea!

by ButtLordLunaPower



Series: Constantly College [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, Cute, First Meetings, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtLordLunaPower/pseuds/ButtLordLunaPower
Summary: First meeting at a coffee shop, and it could lead to multiple things in the future.





	Enjoy Your Tea!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Instagram if you wanna @despaciti.talia :) I post things there

It was a rainy Sunday morning. The skies earlier that day had been too clear to be an eventful day, there was lack of a warning for such travesties, and Arthur had went to University in the states to avoid the showers that always seemed to come and go every day from his dreary school and bedroom window.   
The humidity though, should have been the biggest warning. It was too hot for such a cool day, and even his peers should have been aware of the horrid weather.

Arthur wasn’t having any of it though, he refused to tolerate this drastic change of weather, and Alfred wasn’t being any help. “-When I get this paper done, I promised Ivan I would take him to dinner, so I am not free Friday.” Arthur gave him a mild scowl and opened the door the lonely café that stayed just a block from his university, making it easy to make it to classes.   
“Maybe if you weren’t so irresponsible, and wasted your time with video games and friends, you wouldn’t have this problem.” The warm air hit the both of them as they made their way to their usual spot near the back, laptops in hand, and menus already placed, but drinks already decided.

“I work better under pressure, and I bet you 100% I’ll get at least a ‘ B’ on it.” Alfred said setting various notes on the table. Arthur scoffed though, throwing his jacket, soaked in rain and heavy over the back of the café chair, “That’s ironic,” He stared at Alfred amusingly.   
“What?” He asked glaringly.   
“You said you were 100% sure, you were going to get at LEAST a ‘B’ on that paper, but I was more assuming you’ve get more like and 85%.”   
The American looked at him with confusion with a stutter. “What do you me- Oh dammit, fuck you!” Alfred began to chuckle harshly.   
“See, I have a sense of humor.” He laughed along.

Minutes later a male approached their table, laying out napkins for the both of them. Blond hair, tied up, slim, smile. Perfect. It was slightly indulging. In pure honesty and the upmost integrity, it wasn’t very plausible to be sincerely perfect at first sight.   
Arthur likes to think so at least.

“Bonjour, how can I help you?” The clear Frenchman was clearly new, he seemed to smile too bright. It was unfamiliar, maybe uncomfortable? Arthur was willing to see past the new aura that surrounded the man. It was natural feeling of genuine never seduction. He even considered he was just ‘too pure for this world’ as Alfred seemed to put many people on campus, but judging by the way the male was awkwardly pushing hair from his face.  
Insane gawking quickly pushed Arthur away from his thoughts.

“Holy shit, if it ain’t Mr. French Boi.” Alfred had leaned against the tabletop, clearly entranced by the man’s sudden interest, and honestly, It was appealing in a different way. “Ah, Hello Alfred, how is your essay going?” It was a nonchalant response that was quickly responded to by a solid ‘great!’, it was overturned though when Arthur thought it was a good idea to put his head in the conversation.   
“Absolutely wrong, Alfred, you’ve barely even started!”

He glared with a scowled gasp of disapproval, “Not true!” He slammed his hand on the table, rattling it quite a bit, but still not enough to draw attention. “Very much true! You keep telling me, ‘I’ll get it done tonight, you bet,’ But you never blood do, wait, don’t give me that look!”

It was ironic because Arthur liked to think so himself. It was normal, he supposed.

“Ah, of course of course, you’re both dating, non?”

Arthur choked on his own words, stuttered breathlessly and hesitated immensely, “E- EXCUSE ME!?” That was followed by a worried Frenchman, “I apologize, I shouldn’t be saying such things!” He nearly sputtered out himself. This earned a snicker from Alfred as he actually pounded his fist on the table, causing some wandering eyes to go his way. “Dude, what! He’s like… my brother!” That earned a slap from Arthur and leg kick under the table, “He’s totally free Francis, you can give him your number and everything!”

Arthur wasn’t typically fond of the idea, but he did blush a little more than he should, and this definitely earned him a look from Francis who seemed to be doing the same.   
“I mean, uh, I can just take your order!” Francis coughed his way into the conversation, “Oh, yes hot tea please,”  
“I want a coffee Francis.” He gives a silent nod and goes to pick up the menus that were placed in front of them, it would have been a lot less embarrassing if Arthur had payed more attention to his hand placement, because as Francis moved to take his menu, their fingers may or may not have brushed against each other. Leaving Arthur even more embarrassed, and Francis even more hesitant.

The Frenchman was more than likely to get scolded by his superiors, but if he was completely honest, he didn’t mind. It was when he scampered off, was when Alfred finally began to notice, maybe it was from the stare the Brit had given the Frenchman as he walked away, although he considered it more of a look of curiosity.

“You have a little crush-“ Alfred sang, but before he could get another word out, he gave an elongated huff, and turned his direction towards his laptop. “Okay, Okay, I’m sorry, I’m just saying what I see…”  
“Which is why no one wants to be in your presents half the time.”   
“Hey, shut up, you’re going to be lucky if you think I’m going to let that down-“

Arthur choose the right option, and stayed silent though. It wasn’t in his best interest to cooperate with the conversation too much, and if he were to get too carried away in public, that could mean bad things for the both of them. Whether it was just shame and embarrassment, or getting banned from the café, the only one convenient for a quick trip from class for a cup of warm tea.

“Your absents of words intrigues me,” He tilted his laptop to close slightly. It was clear he was avoiding in form of work that was due all too soon, and honestly, it was a surprise Arthur had yet to give up on the damn America.   
“Don’t you have work to do, Alfred.” He tried to leave it, but the American was also a very persuasive individual that loved to toy with people’s sanity, as well as their morals most of the time. He doesn’t tend to see the affects afterwards, and even then he acts as oblivious as possible.   
Alfred could be mature though, but he was very predictable otherwise, and that didn’t sit well with Arthur on a personal level.

Alfred chuckled. “Yeah, probably, but I know I’ll be fine.”  
“I know you will, but what I have to think is none of your business.” It was just a casual conversation, Arthur wanted to think, but it wouldn’t hurt to… consider. He brushed his fingers on some stray papers he had laying to his left, and directed his attention towards them. It was oddly soothing.

It still wasn’t long for Francis to finally walk out with a black coffee and a tea cup.   
“Here you go Garçons..” He set the cups down before pulling out a scrap piece of paper and quickly setting it on the plate the tea was dressed on. It surprised Arthur, thinking maybe it was a bill. But Francis has given a hesitant smile, leading Alfred to give a cocked eyebrow. “You les gars enjoy.”

It was a sly quick jab, Alfred thrusting for the slip of paper before Arthur could even give a chance to react. Small tea cup had clattered slightly. It was more of a snatch and an ‘Ohhhh’ from Alfred that really caught the brits feeble attention. “What the hell is it, give it back!” He tried out stitching his arm, leaning over the table, but Alfred out ‘Americaned’ him and was able to play bloody keep away, and dammit, that was embarrassing.

Sticking his tongue out at him though, Alfred slowly set the piece of paper In the middle of the table, placing his hand overtop the slip to prevent any more of repercussions of Arthur taking it back.   
“Give it back!”  
“Only if you promise to call..”  
“What the hell-“ When Arthur was finally able to retrieve the paper in the middle with a harsh tug, (albeit, almost ripping the damn thing.), he finally saw it on there.   
Francis was as so kind to place his number on his bill. And his bill was void of anything really. Francis was also too kind to pay for it.

Okay, so. Arthur has only looked at his man, and spoke two lines to him, and the stranger had randomly placed his number on his lack of a bill. It was charming, Arthur had thought. But not uninviting.

“How do you know Francis?” Arthur hadn’t look from the beat slip of paper.   
“Well, I sort of know him, it’s his brother that I’m more friends with, I help him with Math and Science and stuff on weekends usually. Why?”

Arthur smiles, “I might not be free this weekend.”

 

  * _(XXX)-459-7785  
Call me, maybe we can go out this weekend sometime, even if it’s just at the pond around campus, I believe I’ve seen you there before. :) Francis_



**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Instagram if you wanna @despaciti.talia :) I post things there


End file.
